1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photosensitive polysiloxane composition and a film and apparatus formed thereby; particularly, to a photosensitive polysiloxane composition for producing a product having good sensitivity and refractivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the shrinking size, the requirement of pattern miniaturization in lithography increases more highly in the semiconductor industry, liquid crystal display or organic light-emitting diode display and other areas. In this art, the pattern miniaturization is obtained by exposure and development of positive photosensitive materials with high resolution and sensitivity. Among them, a positive photosensitive material comprising a polysiloxane polymer is used as the mainstream in this art.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-107529 discloses a photosensitive polysiloxane composition able to form a high transparent cured film. The composition comprises a polysiloxane polymer, a quinonediazido acid ester and a solvent. The polysiloxane polymer contains an oxetanyl group or a succinic anhydride group, and is obtained by hydrolyzing and partial condensing siloxane monomers including an oxetanyl group or a succinic anhydride group. The polysiloxane forms a hydrophilic structure via ring-opening reaction in copolymerization, and has high solubility in an alkaline developer. However, the photosensitive polysiloxane fails to meet the requirement of the increasing sensitivity and refractivity in the modern industry.
Therefore, improving the sensitivity and refractivity at the same time to meet the modern requirements is a target remained to be achieved in the technical field of the present invention.